Leo Anderson
LEO ANDERSON BELONGS TO MangoSmoothie06. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. Tribute Form Name: Leo Anderson Age: 16 Starsign: Capricorn Gender: Male District: 4 Appearance: Short dark brown hair with a fringe that falls to his eyebrows. Dark brown eyes. Tall for his age. Skinny, but lean. Fair to olive skin-tone. Personality: He's very energetic, hates to sit still. He's very playful and cheery and chatty when with people he knows and loves. He can be shy with strangers. He's very determined and can annoy people if they get in his way. Occupation: Deep-sea diving, looking for pearls and other treasures Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered What They Think Of The Games: He thinks they are like a test of strength, and if you win, you’re unstoppable (which is why he wants to win them.) Reaping Outfit: Plaid sky-blue shirt and aqua shorts. Interview Angle: He’ll try to be funny, joking around a bit when he answers the questions. If his family is brought up, he’ll calmly state how he loves them and that they’re the reason why he wants to win. Games Strategy: Leo would run into the Cornucopia and find a weapon, but he’d more protect the horn from tributes other than the Careers instead of going outside of it to attack people. He’d live off the food in the Cornucopia for a while, but he’d go to a water source every once in a while with his District partner to hunt for fish and collect water. He’d stick with the Careers as long as possible, but if they start to seem distrustful, Leo will try and branch himself off, probably by pretending that there’s a tribute in the woods, going after “them” and never returning. Once he’s by himself, he’ll stick near water and a few trees. Strengths: Running, using long-range weapons, making people laugh Weaknesses: Shy, can be selfish Weapons: Trident, Sword, Boomerang Fears: Sharks Token: A glowing dark-blue gem he found that hangs around his neck Alliance: Careers, if he can. If not, he'd go alone. Backstory He grew up with his mother and sister. His mother and father divorced when he was young, so he lived with his mother and sister for his whole life. He loves his Mother so much. She is the world to him and they've always had a great relationship. He loves his sister, Mimi, dearly, although she is 7 years older than him. He can get a bit rough with her, but they still love each other a lot. He's always admired Victors for how cool and brave they are. So, when he was 12, he began to do Career training to boost his chances of being able to volunteer. He's got 2 best friends: Fynn and Summer, who are dating each other. He often feels like the third wheel, but Fynn and Summer try to include him when they're all together. Although girls have their eyes on Leo, he tries to keep away from them in case they distract him from being in the Games. Relationships Mother, Mimi (Sister), Fynn (Friend), Summer (Friend) Games NerdyBlast's Night Terror Hunger Games Place: N/A Kills: N/A Trivia Leo is based off my little brother, Leo. Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 4 Category:16 year olds Category:Career Tribute